Ginny's Prophecy
by Jai Lupin
Summary: PG to be safe---Ginny just learned her prophecy in her fifth year, just four months after her fifteenth birthday. What does it mean?


Disclaimer: These people don't belong to me...wish they did, but I can't write as well with them as Joanne K. Rowling does. I just own this little Seventh year scene. Oh, and Lime Lizards belong to me too!  
  
A/N: This can take place before a few of my other stories: Saving Ginny, and A Moment to Last Forever...but it doesn't have to.  
  
Ginny's Prophecy  
  
Dumbledore had called her to his office that morning. Well, actually it had been McGonagall who had told her to go to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall had also told her the password, so Ginny could enter without having to guess every sweet in the world.  
  
Ginny's feet took her to the headmaster's office without her stopping to think. She had been there before, after her first year, to discuss Tom Riddle.  
  
It took a surprisingly short time to reach the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's quarters. She hesitated, than said, "Lime Lizards."  
  
The statue sprang to life, and she walked onto the slowly revolving staircase until she was standing in front of the door. She rose her hand and knocked softly.  
  
"Please come in," Dumbledore answered immediately.  
  
Ginny did as she was told. The portraits around the walls were snoozing in their frames, some snoring softly.  
  
"I suppose you would like to know why I have asked you here. After the events of last year, I had to think of something. You see, Harry Potter's name was not the only one in the Department of Mysteries. It turns out that there was a prophecy made this year concerning you."  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open, her eyebrows flew up, and her eyes widened. "Who--why?" was all she could say.  
  
"I will show you," Dumbledore replied quietly.  
  
He took a stone basin out of a cabinet and prodded it thoughtfully with his wand. Then, before Ginny's eyes, an extremely old wizard with tired eyes and a slumped posture said:  
  
"An English witch born under six brothers, born 184 moons ago, shall escape the Dark Wizard thrice, and watch as he at last defeats or is defeated..."  
  
The man sank back into the basin. Ginny stared at it.  
  
"An English witch under six brothers...that's--"  
  
"You. There are no other witches born 184 months ago that has six older brothers and lives in England."  
  
"And...and that thing about the Dark Wizard..."  
  
"You will escape him three times, and watch as he at last defeats or is defeated."  
  
"Which means--?"  
  
"That you have already escaped him once--his memory at least--and that you will escape him twice more. It also means that you will either see him rise to power or see his downfall."  
  
"How could it be his rise to power or his downfall? I mean, both of those are very drastic...shouldn't it be his minor failure or his downfall or something...I mean, a plan that's supposed to make him rise to power can't possibly be his downfall, could it Professor?" Ginny said, talking very fast. There was something missing in Dumbledore's information that he knew, but wouldn't tell.  
  
"I will show you another prophecy, but you mustn't tell anyone that I've shown you this. It is merely so you understand yours," Dumbledore said, prodding his thoughts once more and watching as a young Trelawny came out of the bowl.  
  
Ginny listened to the prophecy, knowing who's it must have been.  
  
"That's Harry's, isn't it Professor?" she asked Dumbledore.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So, I'll either watch You-Know-Who or...or Harry die?"  
  
He didn't nod at this, but merely looked at Ginny. She took it as a yes.  
  
At the end of her conversation with Dumbledore, Ginny left the room, walked to the common room, and took a chair by the dark window. If she had to watch Harry die...She didn't know if she could bare it.  
  
Her imagination went wild as she thought of Harry and Voldemort dueling, while she stood at the side and screamed, "Harry, Harry, don't let him kill you!" Sometimes she hated a good imagination.  
  
Ginny fell asleep truly hoping that Harry would defeat Voldemort. 


End file.
